paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Jobs
Side Jobs are as the name implies, smaller mini-objectives for the players to strive to accomplish while playing through the regular heists. Side Jobs were introduced on Day 2 of Spring Break as a community reward for accumulating gallons of hype fuel during the Hype Train event. Overview The Side Jobs feature rewards players for successfully completing specified achievements, or repeating the acquisition process of said achievements if they have been unlocked beforehand. There's a distinction between day jobs, weekly jobs, and monthly jobs; *Daily challenges, usually less difficult achievements, award players with cash and random mod for the weapon of their choice. *Daily safehouse challenges award players with 6 continential coins. *Weekly challenges, usually fairly difficult achievements, will award players with cash and a pre-defined Infamy item. Note these can only be infamous items gained from card drops, not the items gained from progressing on the Infamy grid. *Monthly challenges, all involving completing a particularly tough challenge, will award players with choosing between either a Stat Boost, a modification that grants a marginal boost to a weapon's performance, or a Team Boost, a modification that increases the amount of money and XP everyone in the lobby gets. As the names suggests, each daily job can only be done once per day, weekly jobs once per week, and monthly jobs once per month. It does not matter at what time of the day/week the jobs were completed, a new one will become available starting the next increment of time. Claiming the Reward If you've completed a challenge, during the day ending screen it will read 'Side Job completed! Go to Crime.Net to claim your rewards' (safe house dailies excluded). A cheering sound effect will be played based on the requirements of the challenge. e.g. Stealing all the weapons in Firestarter will trigger the sound when all loot bags are secured, while completing a designated number of contractor jobs will trigger the sound during the completion screen. Daily safehouse challenges won't require you to redeem them, they will automatically give their reward upon completion. Note: The Stealth Bonus screen has higher priority, so if finished in stealth, only the sound can be heard. After this if you load Crime.Net (both offline or online), click the Side Job button and go to the completed job (it will be orange); *Click on the money icon to claim the money (20k for daily and 140k for weekly) *Daily: Clicking the weapon mod button will give a new screen where you can scroll between the various weapon categories, the actual weapon for which to roll for an item, and then from which DLC you want an item drop (the base game displaying as 'Normal'), or you can leave that unspecified ('All'). *Weekly: Click on the mask icon to get the shown mask *Monthly: Click on the Stat Boost icon or Team Boost icon to get the respective boost mod Notes: *Only card and The Butcher Mod Pack 2 items can drop, not achievement unlockables or those gained from Gage packages. *The max 2 limit from regular card drops does NOT apply to this reward system. However, weapon mods that have not reached 2 or more in stock seem to have higher chances and will drop before weapons mods that are in surplus. *You can only pick items for weapons you have currently unlocked. Do avoid cashing in your mod reward if you've just recently gone Infamous, or request a mod for one of the few reputation 0 weapons provided by various DLCs, if you own any. *It is possible to force the game to reward certain specific weapon mods as a daily reward, instead of receiving a random mod. For example, most weapons allow a drop from the Armored Transport DLC; this will always be the See More Sight on non-Transport weaponry. Additionally, requesting a Butcher Mod on any sniper rifle will always reward an LED Combo. Potential Daily Challenges Achievements= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- engine being correct.}} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- bags worth of meth without blowing up the lab on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} ---- ---- ---- ---- pieces of the samurai armor. Completing this achievement will unlock the “Somen Mempo” mask.}} ---- bags of random loot and all pieces of the samurai armor. }} ---- of the start of the heist.}} ---- pagers by yourself within seconds from first to last pager.}} ---- keycard on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} ---- ---- }} ---- ---- |-|Tasks= |-|Daily Safe House Challenges= There are 30 potential dailies in the Safe House. Each heister has 2 variations, though for Hoxton and Dragan one of these is unavailable. Dragan's and Rust's dailies are also not properly tied to them, meaning said jobs can be contracted by someone else in the safehouse. Note: Unavailable dailies are marked red. Dailies with an increased chance of appearing appear in green. |-|General Tips= * For tasks that require players to complete a number of missions offered by the same contractor, a mission is only considered "completed" for a player if played through from start to finish. (i.e. Joining in during the middle of a heist won't count towards this.) * For various tasks, it may be easier and more efficient to play solo, especially for tasks that require killing Special enemies such as Shields and Snipers, since only the player who deals the killing blow will count towards completion. * Especially when going solo, consider playing at a lower difficulty as it makes killing enemies easier and reduces the likelihood of you getting downed. * Enemies killed using akimbo weapons will not count towards enemies killed with pistols. |-|Farming= * General weapon kills: Any mission when performed Loud should provide ample opportunities to kill hordes of enemies. Consider playing solo if your kills are being continuously taken by your fellow players. Also note that failing a heist or restarting a heist does not affect kills performed that meet the task criteria. * Melee kills: Owing to the need to get up close and put oneself at risk, going for this task may need to be managed carefully. If you're playing with others, chances are that your allies will shoot and kill enemies from afar before you get within melee range. Maps where there are smaller passageways and less open areas, such as Hoxton Revenge, can provide lots of chances to melee kill an enemy or two in quick succession, but beware of charging headfirst into swarms. Alternatively, soloing stealth missions and melee killing guards is another option, albeit requiring nine heists with four guards per heist, unless stealth is broken. * Cash/Money: Getting to the end of a mission and receiving rewards will be enough instead of clearing the entire mission. A sufficiently lucrative heist such as Hoxton Breakout will suffice. * Sniper Kills: Hoxton Revenge on loud is a good map to farm snipers with as the FBI will periodically spawn them to surround the map. Other sniper-heavy maps include Mallcrasher and Hotline Miami, though the former spawns snipers less frequently and the latter is a more time-consuming two-day heist. * Shield Kills: Shields can appear on any difficulty when going loud, making them less difficult to farm. Aside from their shield, Shields don't have much durability compared to other Specials and can be killed easily if you can get around their protection. * Cloaker/Taser/Bulldozer Kills: Farming these special enemies is harder as the former two don't always spawn frequently enough, and while bulldozers do have designated spawns in some missions they can be very risky for a single player to attempt. Conversely, having multiple players team up against a dozer can be tricky to determine when to deal the finishing blow to count towards the task. The Cloaker/Taser's ability to disable a single player also makes farming these specials on solo rather difficult. * Bain: Doing simple heists such as Jewelry Store will be enough, as well as chaining ECMs on Shadow Raid. * Vlad: Not counting escape segments, Ukrainian Job can be accomplished quickly by charging into the store and applying shaped charges to the safes and stealing the tiara. Even without deploying ECMs, it's possible to steal the tiara and return to the escape van before the driver is forced to move the van. This also helps complete the "Let's Do Th.." achievement. * Hector: Due to Hector's heists all lasting several days, expect to spend some time doing this task. The old method of farming Rats (blowing up the lab, burning the intel and killing the Mendozas without taking the loot) still works well for this purpose. * The Dentist: Hoxton Revenge is an ideal heist if going solo as it only lasts a single day and doesn't require DLC purchase. If hosting, Hotline Miami and Hoxton Breakout are popular options, likely ensuring a team of non-AI players to help you out. |-|Trivia= **'Rush B' is a reference to a phrase commonly uttered in the video game series, particularly in the map Dust2, to the point it has become memetic. Gage Spec Ops Challenges Available to owners of the Gage Spec Ops Pack are four special side jobs that, once completed, will award them with the DLC's mask components and a parts crate for the Arbiter. These side jobs have their own category and can only be completed once. Although the heist requirement will differ, the Spec Ops challenges are practically the same, with all of them requiring the player to find a parts crate and two keys to complete. In each of the heists, the keys can be found on the first two days and the crate on the last, with the sole exception of Big Oil where both keys will spawn on Day 1. Due to them sharing map assets and scripts with Framing Frame and Firestarter, a key can also be found in Art Gallery, or a case in Bank Heist. Potential Weekly Challenges Achievements= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Mask rewards= The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 mask23.png| }} $55,000 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 Potential Monthly Jobs Monthly Jobs= Shadow Dance: Complete the Shadow Raid on OVERKILL or above using only AMCAR Rifle, Chimano 88 pistol, the Two-piece Suit and no skills. ---- Nostalgia: Complete the Firestarter job on OVERKILL or above using only AMCAR Rifle, Chimano 88 pistol, the Two-piece Suit and no skills. ---- Old Memories: Complete the Rats job on OVERKILL or above using only AMCAR Rifle, Chimano 88 Pistol, the Two-piece Suit and no skills. ---- Update Log *Update #97.4 and Day 6 of the Spring Break event added several additional achievements to this feature. *Update #68 added non-achievement goals to the dailies roster. *Update #93 added Monthly Side Jobs. *Update #110 introduced the Safehouse Daily side jobs that can be completed for Continental Coins. *The Gage Spec Ops Pack added four special Spec Ops Challenges on November 24, 2016. Trivia * This system resembles the Challenges system from PAYDAY: The Heist. * The Mellon side job's description references the One Does Not Simply meme, based on a line from the ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' film. This is in-line with the numerous other references to ''The Lord of the Rings'' the Mellon achievement makes. * You can find the Side Jobs online here, the same location the game pulls it from. Video Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)